Idiota
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Porque lo había elegido a él, pensando en él como su compañero y el resultado había sido aquel... ¿que se suponía que debía pensar ahora? O hacer...


Etto... spoilers del nuevo manga/anime? Esto se sitúa luego de que echaran a la mitad de los chicos del campamento de selección por perder contra su compañero y bla la bla... Como dije antes, me deprimí e iba a escribir algo. No tiene realmente una trama, es solo un desahogo ._. Pro igual se agradecerán reviews ^^

* * *

><p><strong>.::IDIOTA::.<strong>

Había llorado. Sí, como la nenaza que era, había llorado y le importaba un bledo, siempre y cuando nadie lo supiese, claro. Y ya qué, nada importaba realmente. Sabía que era estúpido molestarse con su compañero por lo que había hecho, era lo más comprensible del mundo que actuase de esa manera. Debería estar molesto consigo mismo, molesto con su nivel, con cualquier quiera haber sido su erros. Si había perdido, debía haber una muy buena razón, y sabía que no podía culpar al otro por "ser demasiado bueno". (Cosa que no era, no, Gakuto tampoco era inferior, señores.) ¡Debería estar hasta más molesto con su raqueta que con su compañero!

Notó entonces que todavía llamaba a Yuushi "compañero".

Y tuvo que reírse.

Se rió tal vez quince minutos, media hora, una hora, quién sabe… Parecía un loco y estaba consciente de ello. Pero es que se sentía de repente tan patético… Realmente no entendía por qué se seguía haciendo aquello. ¿Compañeros? Su abuela, que le jodieran con esa palabra tan falsa. Falsa porque desde hacía mucho que ni jugaban dobles, ¡si Hiyoshi era más cercano a ser su compañero que el bastardo azul!, y falsa porque Gakuto nunca quiso verlo como tal. Y aún así seguía refiriéndose de esa manera al prodigio.

_Su compañero_.

Bufó molesto mientras terminaba de meter una camiseta en su mochila, la cual luego se lazó sobre el hombro, saliendo acto seguido a grandes zancadas y tirando la puerta. El chico de segundo año (aunque ya pasaba a tercero), lo esperaba al final del pasillo.

-Mukahi-sempai siempre se demora tanto –murmuró Wakashi, pero Gakuto solo pasó de largo, ignorándolo.

Su humor iba de mal en peor. Sin duda aquel había sido el peor partido de su vida y para colmo lago le decía que e sería muy difícil olvidarlo. Claro, ¿cómo lo haría si luego tal vez en la preparatoria lo volverían a emparejar con Oshitari? Aunque había escuchado que para la preparatoria de Hyotei también se enlistaban muchos que no habían estado antes en la secundaria. Sin embargo había que considerar que tal vez a su nuevo entrenador le pareciese buena idea que jugase dobles con alguien que ya lo conocía.

Se preguntó entonces por qué siempre terminaba jugando dobles, a tal grado que ya asumía que lo posicionarían ahí.

Se detuvo un par de segundos, esperando a que su kouhai lo alcanzara, y siguió luego con el mismo paso acelerado mientras que farfullaba algo para sí. Hyoshi no dijo nada al respecto, sabía de sobra que no era buena idea hablarle en ese estado y porque de todas maneras explotaría en cuanto pasasen al lado de Oshitari que esperaba en la puerta principal del sector de los dormitorios.

Gakuto no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que estuvieron a pocos metros del prodigio, quien estaba reclinado en el marco d la puerta, la cual siempre permanecía abierta. Volvió a soltar otro bufido y se decidió por la táctica de "no te veo y por eso no te hablo y paso de largo". Lástima que había olvidado que eso nunca le había funcionado con Yuushi.

-Sabías que cualquiera se despide, ¿no? –dijo el de lentes una vez que estuvieron a la misma altura.

Gakuto se detuvo abruptamente y Hiyoshi tuvo que esquivarlo. Hubo un silencio por uno segundos, durante el cual Gakuto pensaba en qué sería mejor responder. Sin embargo, milagrosamente la respuesta no salió de su boca.

-Sucede que Mukahi-sempai no es cualquiera.

Gakuto no podía creer lo que sus oídos oían. Se giró sorprendido, mirando a Hiyoshi, quien solo se encogió de hombros y continuó con su camino.

-Esperaré afuera –murmuró el menor y desapareció por la puerta.

Yuushi rió.

-Ah, ya veo –musitó y Gakuto pudo oír que algo le estaba molestando.

Se preguntó qué podía ser.

-¿Ya ves qué? –contestó sintiéndose todavía más idiota, cosa que no mejoró cuando la sonrisa de Oshitari disminuyó en tamaño.

-Que no te cuesta buscar consuelo en donde se ofrezca.

Ok, era hora de ir al médico a revisar sus oídos, estaba escuchando demasiadas cosas rara en demasiado poco tiempo. ¿Qué acaso eso no sonaba a… celos? Oh, Dios, si estás ahí, párteme de un rayo, pensó Gakuto casi asustado, aunque se apresuró a retirar lo "dicho".

-¿Perdón? –exclamó el acróbata una vez que había vuelto a la realidad, pero Yuushi solo se encogió de hombros.

-Olvídalo –gruñó simplemente e hizo un ademán de querer pasar a su lado.

Pero Gakuto se colocó delante de él, con las manos en la cintura y exigiendo una explicación solo con la mirada. No se le ocurrió pensar en que tal vez todos estuviesen mirando aquel pequeño espectáculo (y Atobe se masajeaba la sien mientras que Shishido, que aparecía con su mochila lista, ponía los ojos en blanco). Pero Yuushi lo hizo a un lado, despidiéndose con un seco "nos vemos" que tal vez era mentido también.

Y tal como Hiyoshi lo había previsto, Gakuto explotó.

-¿Sabes qué? –chilló finalmente alcanzando el máximo enojo posible-, ¡VETE AL DIABLO, MALDITO BASTARDO, COMO SI SIGNIFICARA ALGO QUE HAYAS GANADO!

El día en que Yuushi comprendía que Gakuto también podía ser indiferente, había llegado. Claro que los demás notaron que Mukahi en ese momento era todo l contrario a frío, pero el prodigio no lo vio así.

-Bueno, nos vemos entonces –bufó Gakuto antes de darse media vuelta y salir también por la puerta, seguido por Shishido.

-Eres un idiota, ¿sabías? –murmuró este más allá-. ¿Tienes que hacer siempre tanto escándalo?

Gakuto no respondió. Quería más bien hacer una pataleta y tirarse al suelo a llorar como cuando tenía seis años.

_Eres un idiota, Yuushi._


End file.
